


Periodt

by yixxes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixxes/pseuds/yixxes
Summary: All of my other works on Tumblr (@yixxes), check it out if you want (:https://yixxes.tumblr.com/private/620598787550887936/tumblr_qbqun8z0lA1x4987g
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Periodt

“That test should be considered cruel and unusual punishment,”

You listened as attentively as you could to your best friend Morgan bellyache about the rather easy unit test the two of you just took, but your headache was coming in strong and your stomach was cramping something awful. Your period was close, but it hadn’t shown just yet. Three more classes for the day and you’d be free to go home and spend the rest of your day in bed. 

“...think it was question five, I could not believe that one! I’m pretty sure it wasn’t even in the study guide, she always does that, it’s like she purposely makes things complicated so we’ll all fail!”

A few feet behind you, Peter and Ned were walking together, discussing hangout plans after school. He was giving his full attention to the conversation, but picked up on a comment made by some dude who was walking a little ways ahead of them. The blond guy elbowed his friend in the side with a snicker.

“Check it out, looks like someone’s tamp is overflowing.”

Egh, Peter thought to himself. What kind of jerk points at that kind of thing and laughs? Humiliating some girl for something that she had absolutely no control over? Class with a capital K.

“Hold that thought,” he muttered to Ned, already shrugging out of his zip up. He maneuvered around the immature jocks and by the time he reached you, he was already out of his jacket and offering it to you. 

You and your friend stopped dead in your tracks, slightly wide eyed and taken aback at the random boy who just stopped in front of you and wordlessly demanded that you take his jacket. Peter quickly realized how strange he must’ve seemed and elaborated with a small shake of his head.

“Hi. Sorry, do you wanna just tie this around your waist, you’re...” he gulped nervously, feeling like he could just die at the secondhand embarrassment you were about to feel. “there’s a stain on your pants.”

Your cheeks burned right away and your eyes widened. You could feel your eyes start to sting, but you willed yourself not to humiliate yourself any further in front of this sweet stranger who was ready to let you cover a blood stain with his jacket. “Oh my God, thank you, are you sure?”

“Yeah, of course. I’m a feminist.” That actually made absolutely no sense, nice job, Peter. He breathed out an anxious laugh and tried again. “No problem, I meant no problem.” He glanced at the two guys who were laughing at you as they passed but quickly looked back at you, careful not to make it obvious.

“Thank you so much, I am- so embarrassed.” you muttered, handing your books to Morgan who was already reaching for them so that you could accept the piece of clothing and tie it around your waist. You made quick work of wrapping his jacket around yourself and securing it on your waist.

“All you’re missing is shiny armor and a white horse,” Morgan quipped, eyeing him with a wide smile.

“No, it’s... it’s no problem, I...” Peter only looked at her for a few seconds before turning his attention back to you. You were clearly so unsettled and he wanted to set your mind at ease. “I’m Peter.”

You smiled small but all you wanted was to spontaneously combust right on the spot. If you could shrink down to size and hide in one of the lockers until you two forgot all about this, you would. “Y/n.”

“Don’t worry, you can just get that back to me whenever. We have third period together.” It was news to you. And boy, were you sorry you hadn’t noticed before. This cute, and a gentleman? He was an entirely different breed than all of the other barbaric, oversexed jerks at this school.

“Yeah,” you said softly. “thank you again, I promise I’ll have this washed and returned tomorrow.”

Peter nodded with a sweet smile on his face and stepped out of your path that he was previously blocking. You offered an awkward wave and willed your feet to move. While you started towards the front doors with Morgan, Ned came up beside Peter, watching after you and your friend the way that Peter was.

“’I’m a feminist?’”  
“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> All of my other works on Tumblr (@yixxes), check it out if you want (:  
> https://yixxes.tumblr.com/private/620598787550887936/tumblr_qbqun8z0lA1x4987g


End file.
